


A Painful Revelation on a Peaceful Day

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While relaxing with the paladins Coran tells Allura something he learned while with the Altean Colonist.





	A Painful Revelation on a Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This borrows from Coran's Go Lion and DoTU counterparts back story.

Allura was holding the crystal that used to be the original Castle of lions as they sat on the rocks near the Lake the Olkari had recommended. The new Castle would be ready for take off in the coming days so this was the last day they could all relax as starting tomorrow it would be test after test to double check everything. “I think I feel what the Balmera mentioned Coran there is power in this but I am not sure what would happen if I tried to access it.” She put the crystal back into the bag they’d brought with them. She looked out with a smile and he followed her gaze to see Lance and Pidge chasing each other with those things Pidge had made that shot water. “That looks like a great deal of fun,” she said with a wistful tone. “Do you remember the similar games our people played back on Altea?”

“Of course Princess, though our people didn’t tend to use water in such games.” He said a bit sadly. “But you are correct that it does look like fun.” He saw her staring at him then. “Don’t worry about me Princess just feeling a bit melancholy in my old age.”

“What is it Coran?” She asked with real concern in her voice. “You have seemed distant since you got back from moving the Altean colonist to safety?” He had been expecting for her to ask this but he was still unsure if he should tell her. 

“The Colonist kept what records they could from Altea and their time on the run before the colony,” He finally said realizing that if anyone deserved to know what he’d learned there it was his Princess. “I learned that I had been wrong my wife and son survived the destruction of our Home world that their descendants were among those who made it to the colony.” He could tell she wanted to be happy for him but she seemed to sense the ugly truth so she stayed silent. “The last of them were among the first taken by Lotor for his second colony any family I had left was taken and killed by that monster.” He did his best not to let the tears come. “I know you think you are doing the right thing by keeping him alive to stand trial but after learning that Princess I cannot help but want him dead preferably by my hands.”

“Coran you have my word that when this is all over Lotor will answer for his crimes,” Allura said taking his hand. “And you do still have family you have me and you have them.” She said pointing to the Paladins who were now playing some kind of game where Pidge was on Lance’s shoulders and Keith on Shiro’s in the water. He noticed Hunk was watching from the sandy area where he’d built a model of the Castle of lions out of the Sand.

“Thank you Princess, and I do know that.” He said though they both knew it wasn’t quiet the same as what they had lost. Still it was far better than feeling alone. “What say we go show these Paladins how to do this.” He said pointing to where Lance had yanked Shiro’s tail to distract him so Pidge could shove them into the water.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
